Butterfly Kisses
by BriHarmonKiki
Summary: A father daughter story between Maka and Spirit, but there is SoMa. Contains "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle.


"There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night"

**Spirit and Kami could have never been happier than at the moment their baby girl, Maka, was born; Spirit, more than anyone else. When her mother was busy, he'd always take time away from whatever he was doing just so he could spend time with his precious daughter. While Kami was working, Spirit and Maka either played together, read books, or went to the park. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl. She was his world, and he promised that no matter what, he'd be there for his little girl.**

**One day, when they went to the park, Spirit was pushing Maka on the swings, when a little white haired boy came up to her and asked if she wanted to go play with him.**

"**Papa, can I go play with the kids for now?" Maka asked, looking at her father.**

**Spirit looked at Maka and smiled. "Of course, Maka," Spirit replied. Spirit helped her off the swing and watched as his little girl ran off to play with the boy. He watched as the two children got along, and after the day was done, his little girl had her first friend, Soul.**

**Years and years go by, and Spirit notices that Maka and Soul's relationship has grown stronger since they met. As they both grow up, they start to actually like each other more, and as she grows up, she starts seeing more and more of Soul and less of her father.**

**Eventually, he finds out that not long after she turns fifteen, she and Soul start dating. He realizes that she is growing up. It wasn't long until her sixteenth birthday, when she officially became a young woman.**

"Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night"

**During the summer, her family and friends threw Maka her very own birthday party celebrating her sixteenth birthday. All her friends were there: Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti, Kilik, Pot of Thunder and Fire, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, and Blair. The school headmaster and Kid's father, Lord Death, was there also. Stein was there, Sid was there, Ms. Marie, too. And even her best, almost sibling-like friend, Crona was there. There was also a bunch of other people there, as well. People danced and ate, and celebrated, and once it was time for the father-daughter dance, the dance floored cleared, and Maka and her father danced melodiously together. After that, the party died down.**

"**Papa, thank you for the party," Maka smiled. "It means a lot to me."**

"**Well, your sixteenth birthday **_**is**_** your most important birthday, Maka," Spirit replied. "But I'm glad you liked it."**

"All the precious time  
like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly"

**By four years later, Soul had proposed to Maka. Maka ran home that night, and told her father the good news. It took weeks to plan, and after everything was set up, the wedding was set for the next day.**

**A day later…**

"She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losin' my baby girl  
And she leaned over

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the aisle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?  
Daddy don't cry

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses at night"

**The wedding looked as beautiful as Maka had hoped it would be. There was white everywhere, and red roses adorned the white. Soul stood at the altar, waiting for his bride. Kami sat on one of the benches, looking back at the entrance to see her daughter walk in. Her friends all sat gathered in one area, either talking or watching anxiously. The teachers there sat and waited for the ceremony to start.**

**Then, the doors opened. In walked the bride and her father, arm in arm. They walked all the way up to the altar, where the ceremonial vows took place. After the vows and the wedding ended, they all went to the after wedding party.**

"**Well, Kami, she's all grown up now," Spirit said to Kami.**

"**And she is married now, too, so that means she is a full woman," Kami smiled. "But, she will always be our little girl."**

"**Always," Spirit smiled, looking right at his "little girl" who wasn't so little anymore.**


End file.
